gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Abandoned hive
set in the near future this game would focus on the lives of people living in London after an extreme economical downturn, an alternate reality that never got over the recession were the oil ran out and none had the funding or power to solve the energy crisis. the game would focus on a viral mutation, a failed attempt by a small military organization in a base they called fort greystone to feed the masses using genetically modified crops, an attempt that would change the face of the world for ever. though their intentions were good their mistakes were many, the range of crops and vegetables they used in their tests were imported using the last of the ocean bound vessels from companies big enough to be considered a necessity, but the imported products carried with them spiders native to their country's, and with the desire for food so high the screenings that should have been applied to each batch simply weren't done. Their tests on the "superfeeder" drug designed to increase the size and quantity of the crops and vegetables was rushed and used too freely and too early, the reaction was astounding, the crops grew far more than the organization intended and they began to release the food on mass. But the crops were not the only ones effected by the "superfeeder" drug, the spiders that came with them were also effected, and this would be the genesis of the "hive". One of the personnel involved in the distribution of the "superfeeder" on the crops left his work carrying one of the super-spiders unwittingly in his sleeve and was infected on his way home, when he did not turn up for work after one week the organization went in search for him and found him mutated and insane, they did not find the spider. After dealing with the insane workman and his colleagues the organization shut down there test facility's and factory's in fort greystone sealing all those inside alive, infected or no. Believing that they had contained any possibility of an outbreak they left fort greystone and the "superfeeder" project to rot, it was only three months later that the outbreak came to their attention again, and this time they could not hide it, in the center of London mutations began to spring up, spreading like wildfire in the ancient city streets. The military fought for months to contain the outbreak but in a final desperate climax to a seven-month battle with the infection they codenamed greywire they sealed of the city from the rest of the world leaving the residents to there grim fates, this became known as the hive. This is where you as the player come in, you are a newly "infected" surviving on the cold damp unforgiving streets of this infected city. You must search the boarded up clubs and shops for a means to survive fighting the mutated and the desperate in a bid for food and supplies but on top of all that you must come to terms with your own worsening mutations and stave off the madness that threatens to break you and make you a mindless beast like the ones that crawl in the darkness of the alleyways. I see this game as being an rpg with the choice to do evil or good and the chance to choose your own mutations and really create the creature that you want, then maybe even take it online and show your creature to the online community. with the addition of the npcs that play a main role in the storyline of the game many of the side quests could be randomly generated quests given to you by randomly generated npcs allowing the game to change constantly and always giving you something to do instead of running round hacking and slashing, In terms of the leveling systems, the mutations would be key point of the game so this would mean that in at least some cases the skill or upgrade that you choose would need to become a constant adaption to your characters appearance and really effect not only the way you move in your environment but also how the npcs in the game react to you. Category:Video Games